Always Together
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: A short story set after the ending of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Absolutely no connection to Ben 10: Omniverse. NONE!


**Always Together**

BW: My first Ben 10 story. Yay! I'm sure those of you who read my profile know that I don't like Ben 10: Omniverse, and for the reasons stated there. The main reason being that they wrote Julie off the show, on top of making Ben into a complete idiot with the most idiotic way to break up what was otherwise a perfectly healthy relationship. What happened? Why did they make them break up? What possible good is Ben yelling at some game character and making Julie think it was her that he was yelling at, while talking on the phone? What were the creators of this series thinking? To be perfectly honest, I assume they weren't thinking of anything at all, but to get rid of her. Anyway, that's one of the reasons why I don't like Omniverse, and why I'll never watch a single episode. The moment I saw the art style, I immediately decided "Nope, not gonna happen!". I know there are fans of Omniverse, but I'm just stating my honest opinion, and I don't want to offend any fan of the series, but I'm going to act as if it doesn't exist. Consider it non canon.

Okay, I'm done ranting now. I'll get on with this short one shot. For fan of the first three Ben 10 series' (and presumably those who aren't fans of Omniverse), please enjoy.

 **(BW: I don't own the Ben 10 franchise)**

* * *

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson sat on the roof of his house, as he stared up at the night sky, filled with beautiful stars. There are many stars, and it's impossible to tell how many there, and how many secrets they hold.

However, Ben is not counting the stars tonight. No. He's reflecting on everything that happened in his life.

Ben can't begin to count how many times he's saved the world, let alone the universe. It gets tiring doing the hero thing over and over sometimes, but it's his job now, and it's always a satisfying fatigue.

At the beginning of his adventures, when he was ten years old, he did the hero thing solely for the pleasure of looking cool in his alien forms, and partially, he enjoyed fighting the bad guys without hesitation, but as he continued his summer adventures with his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max, he slowly began to mature. At one point, he decided that his job was done and he wanted to be a normal boy again, and has been for at a short while.

At age fifteen, he returned to action business with the Omnitrix, with new alien forms and new powers, ready to defend Earth again, with Gwen and his reformed rival, turned best friend Kevin. There are many reasons why he chose to become a hero , its his responsibility to ensure peace on Earth and throughout the universe. Two, because he's older and wiser enough to handle it. Three, deep in his mind, tackling new enemies and going on adventures, in space or on Earth is fun, no matter how much stress it brings later. But, there's one reason that is the most important to him out of everything else.

"Ben!" the familiar voice of his beloved girlfriend resonates in his ear. He turned and saw Julie walking up to him, with Ship close to her side.

"Hey, Julie." Ben smiled. Yes. The most important reason for him to fight and defend the world from every big threat is Julie Yamamoto. After their first date, he made it his personal promise to protect her. Even if she does have Ship's armor to protect her, he still wants to protect her himself, because he cares for and loves her that much.

"Counting the stars without me?" Julie teasingly asked, as she sat next to him. Ship remains close to her side.

"You know that's impossible." Ben said, knowing all too well that she was joking.

"Hehe, but you know…" Julie trailed as she looks up at the starry sky, "The stars really are beautiful tonight. And you work so hard to keep them safe."

Ben looks at Julie as she gazes at the stars. "I have my reasons." Ben smiled.

"Like what?" Julie asked.

"Like you, for starters." Ben answered, wrapping his arm around Julie's shoulder, to her surprise. "Someone has to protect you."

"Ben, I'm not exactly helpless you." said Julie, with a light blush. "I have Ship."

"Shiiiip!" Ship chirped to that. When Ben isn't around, Ship can protect and help Julie fight threats to her life with his unique abilities.

"I know. But, you're too important to me Julie." Ben said, "That's why, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I want to protect you, and be together with you. Always."

"Hehe, you're such a charmer." Julie coed, leaning against her boyfriend's body. "I want us to always be together too, Ben. Through thick and thin. All the bad times. The two of us, together. You're important to me too. So, do me a favor, and don't stop being you. The dimwitted, reckless, courageous, selfless you."

"Okay, reckless, courageous, and selfless I understand, but dimwitted? I'm not dimwitted… Am I?" Ben awkwardly asked.

"Just a tad." Julie giggled.

"Please clarify if I should take that as compliment or an insult."

"I'll leave that to your imagination." teased Julie.

"Being vague isn't nice, you know." Ben smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose not. But, this might be…" Julie leans in and kisses Ben on the lips. After a few seconds of silence, they part.

"Oh yeah, that was definitely nice. I'd rather have you by my side then some dumb old sword with demonic powers sealed inside it." Ben said, "I gotta say, I'm luckiest guy in the world."

"Hehe, you are definitely a charmer, Ben Tennyson." Julie smiled, resting comfortably her head on Ben's shoulder. The couple look up at the starry night sky, admiring the beauty that is the sky above.

Yeah, Julie is the most important reason why Ben chose to become a hero. To protect her and love her through thick and thin, as she put it.

"I love you, Ben." Julie said.

"I do too. I love you too, Julie." said Ben.

"Ben!" called the voice of Gwen. Ben and Julie look down from the roof and see Gwen and Kevin, with the latter's car parked the drive way. "There you are! We got trouble!"

"Hate to spoil whatever romantic scene you two just created, but some evil alien freak show's wrecking Down Town. Let's take it down there before the city gets a bad makeover." said Kevin, already itching to go.

Ben looked slightly annoyed. Sometimes he can't catch a break, even for at least a few days. He looks at Julie, who he wants to spend more time with.

"Go, Ben. It's your job, and I can wait. Just come back safe, okay?" Julie smiled. She understands her boyfriend's responsibilities, and getting in the way is not a good way to show her support.

With this, Ben smiles gratefully, "Yeah, I will." he said. He takes a quick second give Julie a peck on the cheek before running up and jumping off the roof top of his home, landing in front of Gwen, unharmed.

"You do know that's dangerous, right?" Gwen scolded her reckless cousin. Any ordinary person would be hurt from a stunt like that, but obviously, Ben is anything but ordinary.

"I survived worse. Now, let's go." Ben said. The trio nodded in agreement, hopped into Kevin's car and drove off the scene of the crime, while Julie watches with a proud smile on her face.

"Shiiiip!" called out Ship. He had been quiet while Ben and Julie talked, but now that Ben will be gone for a while, he has Julie to himself for now. Julie scoops her pet Mechamorph up in her arms, tenderly hugging him, much to his pleasure.

"I have the strangest boyfriend ever, but I feel like the luckiest girl alive too." Julie mused to herself, remembering the times she met Ben and their first date, where she found out his amazing secret. It's been an unforgettable adventure ever since. Even if it had its ups and downs, she's still very happy to have known and fallen in love with Ben Tennyson, Earth's Greatest Hero.

* * *

BW: That ends that. Short, but enough to drive the point home, right? That Ben and Julie go well together. I wanted to make a full on multi chapter AU fic, but I took long and preparing it and forgot about it until now. Plus, there's the reboot series to think about, so I wanted to get this done before it comes out. Let's just hope it's better then what Omniverse presented us. Though, with it's current art style, there's some room for doubt.


End file.
